User blog:NebulaJasper/Questions and Answers
I'm doing this for fun because I saw some others doing this and I wanted to answer some stupid/unasked questions. ( Ash, Dapper, and Ben, I challenge you to answer these. ) 1. Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed? : Usually closed. 2. Do you take the shampoos and conditioner bottles from hotels? : Nah. 3. Do you sleep with your sheets tucked in or out? : I'm not sure what exactly that is asking, but I guess so? 4. Have you stolen a street sign before? : Lmao no. 5. Do you like to use post-it notes? : Yes. 6. Do you cut out coupons but then never use them? : Nah, I don't even use coupons usually. 7. Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of bees? : I'd say attacked by a big bear but that's just m e. 8. Do you have freckles? : I have a few, but they're very faint and blend in with my pale skin. 9. Do you always smile for pictures? : Several of them I smile, but not with my teeth showing. 10. What is your biggest pet peeve? : I'd have to say when someone thinks they know everything about you. 11. Do you ever count your steps when you walk? : Not really, unless it's after I've ran a mile and about to pass out lmao. 12. What is your Chinese astrological sign? : I'm the horse. 13. How many languages can you speak? : I can speak English and am learning Italian currently. 14. Do you ever dance even if there’s no music playing? : ''Wow, fantastic baby-''oh yeah, I do. 15. Do you chew your pens and pencils? : Nah. 16. How many people have you slept with this week? : Okay, as in sleeping; no one! 17. What size is your bed? : I guess it's a small? It's a bunkbed so I mean how tf do I count that. 18. What is your song of the week? : Lips of an Angel by Hinder. 19. Is it OK for guys to wear pink? : Of course! 20. Do you still watch cartoons? : Yeah, I'm still a little kid on the inside lmao. 21. What is your least favorite movie? : I don't even know, man. 22. Where would you bury hidden treasure if you had some? : Shhh! It's a secret. 23. What do you drink with dinner? : Water because I'm boring. 24. What do you dip a chicken nugget in? : Barbeque sauce tbh. 25. What is your favorite food? : PASTA! 26. What movies could you watch over and over again and still love? : Bolt, Wall•E, Deadpool, Gods of Egypt, The Golden Compass. 27. Last person you kissed/kissed you? : Won't say. 28. Were you ever a boy/girl scout? : No, because I'm BULLETPROOF. 29. Are you stubborn? : Yeah. 30. When was the last time you wrote a letter to someone on paper? : A few days ago, actually. I wrote a letter to the Italian kid at my school. Category:Blog posts